


Depression and Inspiration

by redblood12



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redblood12/pseuds/redblood12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first shot at writing a South Park pairing story. Not my OTP for South Park, however. That would be Creek. But I do ship Kenny and Stan. There will be a new chapter every Friday, starting January 2nd. I hope you enjoy and if there's anything wrong with the story, just let me know. .n_n.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depression and Inspiration

Kenny McCormick was sitting on his bed, a thin piece of metal between his skinny and bruised fingers. His father had another round of beating him and his sister while their mother screamed for him to stop. Finally he did and went out to drink. Again. The once happy-go-lucky kid, now 17, was nothing but an empty shell. The teachers tried to "help him" with his poor problem, but no amount of money in the world could fix what he was going through. He didn't know where things started going wrong. His older brother, Kevin, ran away at 16 and his younger sister, Karen, was too afraid to tell anyone so she could get help. She didn't even want to see Mysterion anymore. Kenny was sure things would get better once he was gone. But...no matter how many times he tried to kill himself, he never dies. Every time he tries, he always wakes up in his bed or in the hospital completely okay.

None of his friends even seem to care when he tries. It seems no one will. They always blow it off and maybe they've even started to ignore him. He ran a hand through his blond hair. 'Don't cross the street, walk it,' he repeated over and over in his head, trying to build the courage to try again. Just as his shaking hand was about to drag the painfully sharp razor down his frail, white skin, his phone started vibrating on his nightstand. He groaned and put the metal down as he reached over and answered the phone without looking at the ID. "What the fuck do you want.." he said in a monotone voice.  
"Whoa, sorry Craig, thought I called Kenny," Stan said in a shocked voice. Kenny's heart started racing as he shook his head--only to remember seconds later that Stan couldn't see him. "Dude, it's me. What's up?"  
"What's up?? You were supposed to meet us here over an hour ago! Are you done having family time yet? We can still go see the second viewing of The Hobbit." 

To avoid more attention, Kenny always told his friends that he was having "family time" when his father wanted to bitch at them or beat them or some other stupid shit. No one knows what goes on when the door to the McCormick residence is closed. He let out a long sigh and looked at his door before standing and locking it. "I'll be there." Hanging up his phone, he shoved it into his pocket and pulled on his orange jacket. Kenny walked to his window and opened it. One more look at the door and he was in the tree, shutting his window and climbing down. Once he hit the ground, he ran towards the theater, getting there after about 10 minutes.

"There you are, Kenny!" Stan said, rolling his eyes and handing the blond a ticket for The Hobbit. His blue eyes shined as he smiled at the others. Maybe they weren't avoiding him. Maybe they were just busy. Yeah. That's surely it. Stan was Kenny's best friend and he was a great guy. And...cute. Maybe now's a good time to explain that Kenny was different. He wasn't gay or bisexual or pansexual. He wasn't really in any sexual orientation. If he liked someone, he liked them, whether it be a boy or girl or a fucking tranny. But yes. Stan was a definite hottie--If he wasn't dating that slut Wendy. They've been going out since the 4th grade and it wasn't good as of lately. Was it bad the he was happy about it?  
Kyle, still skinny and tall, and Cartman, still an annoying fat-fuck, announced they were gay in 7th and have been going out ever since. Hard to believe that someone who used to torment you and beat you up was now the one you claimed as your man. It was kind of sickening, actually. But whatever. They loved each other, so who was the blond to judge? He didn't even know what love was...

They handed the usher their tickets and walked into the theater. Kenny walked right to the room where the movie was playing, getting a seat and sitting down. No point in getting hungry watching everyone buy food but him. The blond moved his feet as the other three walked in front of him, Stan sitting next to him, Kyle next to him, and Cartman last. Cartman and Kyle were holding hands and the ginger's head was resting on the brunette's shoulder.

Still gross as shit.

The trailers started going and Stan nudge his arm, offering some popcorn to him. He smiled and took some before shoving it inside of his mouth. They laughed as the other's were kissing and made a contest or who could eat the most popcorn. By the time the movie started, Kenny won, an empty popcorn bucket now filled with candy for him and Stan to share, and a happy feeling about all of this. They were about halfway through the movie before Kenny felt his phone going off. He pulled out the device and saw he head a drunk text from his father, his heart sinking all the same.

Dad: Get home right now before I beat your ass more than I ever have before. We didn't give you permission to go out.

He looked over at Stan, not knowing what to say to him. "I-I gotta go guys. Dad needs help with something. See you tomorrow." The blond stood before any protesting could happen and ran from the movie theater. 

Kenny ran as fast as he could, getting to his shitty house after a few minutes. He walked up the steps and in the front door--only to be slapped in the face and yelled at. But it was okay. He was expecting worse, actually.  
Kenny and his father started yelling before the teen ran upstairs and kicked his door in, turning around and slamming it right back shut. He started hyperventilating and clutched his chest. "C-Calm..down.....Don't...Freak out," he told himself as he laid on his bed. His phone started vibrating again and he screamed before answering it. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?"

One the other end, Stan's eyes went wide and he tensed, knowing there was something wrong. "K-Kenny..? Is everything okay?" What a stupid question, the blond thought.  
"I'm...I'm fine. Sorry. Me and my dad were watching wrestling and I was caught up in the anger." The other seemed to buy it and let out a sigh of relief. But the lying was getting old and he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to keep it up. "Stan? I...I gotta talk to you. like...right now. Please, try to understand why I couldn't say anything."  
"Sure, Kenny. I'm all ears." The raven-haired boy sat on his couch, flipping through the channels while his parents and Shelly were out. "What's up?" 

Kenny chewed on his bottom lip as he felt the tears forming at the corners of his sapphire eyes.  
"S-Stan..I'm....I'm being beaten. Every day. Almost every night." Stan froze and gripped his clicker, swallowing the lump in his throat and hoping he heard wrong. "Wha..What did you say, Ken?" Kenny started crying softly and hugged his pillow, his voice muffled as he screamed his response to his surprised and probably ready-to-kill-someone friend.  
"My..My dad fucking...he beats me and Karen. Th-That's why Kevin...Ran away and why I tried to ki--" he stopped himself there and started sobbing loudly into his pillow. Kenny hung up the phone and hugged his blanket as he tried to calm himself down. He just gave himself a one-way ticket to a more fucked up life. "FUCK!" 

He punched his bed as his phone rang again. Stan was calling back. This was exactly what he was afraid of. People worrying about him. When he didn't answer, Stan tried calling him again. And then texted him, asking if he can talk more. Kenny took his phone and shut it off. He regretted telling Stan now, but it was too late. He threw the blanket over his body as a protective cocoon, soon crying himself to sleep.


End file.
